


Galileo, Figaro

by toboldlyship



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Galileo - Freeform, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I can't write a good blowjob but it was mandatory, I'm Sorry, M/M, Ridge Farm, figaro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toboldlyship/pseuds/toboldlyship
Summary: Roger is embarrassed about his Halloween costume so Brian promises him a small reward aka How the operatic section came to be :D
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Galileo, Figaro

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for ages. I'm so sorry for this (jk not really)

“Roger, please. It’s just one of Freddies costume parties. We’ll all look ridiculous, I promise. “  
Brians attempts at coaxing him out were fruitless, Roger refused to unlock the bathroom. He sighted, they would definitely be late. Desperate times call for desperate measures, Brian thought to himself but he had an idea.  
“Roggie, please. I promise you a blowjob if you unlock the door and come to the party with me. How does that sound hmmm?”  
Surprisingly it worked, the bathroom door slowly opened and Roger emerged shyly, dressed as a black cat, a costume Brian had chosen for him. He couldn’t help but smile, Roger looked cuter than expected with a small black dot drawn on his nose and little whiskers on his flushing cheeks.  
He kind of reminded him of that little black cat from the animated Pinocchio movie they had watched last week. He vaguely remembered his name and lovingly dubbed his boyfriend Figaro.  
Roger broke out in howling laughter when he saw Brians costume. Sure the blonde had been teasing him mercilessly about his obsessive hero worship of Galileo Galilei and jokingly suggested he should dress up as him But never did he think that Brian would actually do it but his boyfriend was full of surprises.

**********************  
Freddies party was supposed to be only a small get together so at least not a lot of people would see Roger dressed like that. He thanked whatever entity was listening, took Brians hand and climbed up the stairs. They rung the bell and excepted Freddie to open them in one of his fancy over board costumes. What they got was Freddie in his Leotard but he looked a bit off. That was when they realised that it was actually Deaky standing in front of them, dressed as the one and only Freddie Mercury.  
“Hello, Darlings. I’m glad you came, you two are wearing very lovely costumes, dears”, he said in his best Freddie impression. Brian and Roger doubled over in howling laughter.  
“Oh Deaky”, Roger patted his back, still wheezing from laughter, “this is so good. Did Fred already see you?”  
Speaking of the Devil, he appeared. Lo and behold, the great Freddie fucking Mercury. Dressed up as John Richard Deacon, born on August 19th, 1951™. Long haired brown wig and Bass guitar included.  
Roger almost fainted from shock but soon broke out in hearty laughter that made him forget all about his own embarrassing costume.  
“Mates, you really did it this time”, Brian wheezed, his voice hoarse from laughing.  
“Thank you Darling”, Deaky winked.  
“Alright boys come in, get a drink and some snacks. I could really use some cheese on toast right now” Freddie said, clumsily imitating Deakys accent. 

They stepped in and looked around recognising most of the guests. Miami was dressed in the ugliest Hawaii shirt both of them had ever seen, lazingly talking to Crystal who showed up dressed as a clown. Roger shuddered and shifted closer to Brian, he had a slight fear of clowns and figured that this costume was his punishment for destroying his drumkit in a fit of rage a few days earlier. Crystal caught his eyes and grinned, pleased with himself. On the other side of the room Phoebe was sitting on the sofa wearing a sailors costume talking to Elton who came as an astronaut. They both sniggered when they spotted David who was wearing a cute ladybug dress and holding a huge sunflower.  
“See Roggie, all of our friends are looking ridiculous to some extent. You on the other hand look so sweet my dear little Figaro. There is no reason to be embarrassed.”  
Roger blushed at Brians words and gave him a small peck on his lips. “Thanks Brimi”, he whispered in his ear.  
Suddenly the music stopped and Deaky appeared. He cleared his throat to grab everyones attention.  
“All right Darlings, since everyone is here now, I want you all to do one thing for me”, he took a deep breath and raised his voice, “ I want you all to have the best nights of your lives and get smashed! Can you do that for me, dears?”  
The room erupted with laughter at Deakys on point impression of Freddie and everyone nodded eagerly.

**********************

Brian and Roger spend two hours mingling with the other guests, most of them cooing over Rogers cute whiskers. Crystal even wolf whistled him. Roger tried turning around to tell him of but alost fainted from fear when he came closer to him so he decided to thrash another drumset during the next few days as payback. Brian just laughed at their antics. They also spend some time chatting with Freddie and Deaky, bombarding them with questions on how they managed to get such accurate results and most importantly why they went as each other.  
“Ah well, it would be awesome to have sex with your loo alike who knows what you want in bed”, he deadpanned.  
Freddie laughed and Brian and Roger just shifted around in discomfort. They weren’t really up in discussing their friends sex life so they got up for another drink to get away from this awkward conversation. Freddie and Deaky couldn’t care less now that they were making out on the couch. It looked interesting, Roger had to admit.

“Brimiii, we’ve been here for hours already. Can’t we just steal away for a few minutes so I get my reward for tagging along?”, Roger whined, batting his eyelashes. Brians resistance was gone the second he looked into Rogers baby blue eyes. He took his hand and led him upstairs making sure that no one saw them leave. Freddie did though but decided not to comment on it, figuring he’d give them some alone time. Roger had looked a bit miserable being made to wear that cute costume. Freddie would have adopted him on the spot if he was honest. He had a soft spot for angry little kitten. 

They arrived upstairs, Roger already panting from the promised pleasure. Brian ushered him into the master bedroom and locked the door behind them. Double checking that it was really locked, they didn’t want any of their friends to walk in on them again, Freddie scolded them for days after the last time and they weren’t keen on a repeat performance.  
Brian turned around and let Roger pull him into a hungry kiss. The blonde was red faced and his pupils were dilated, He was really a sight, Brian thought to himself, his heart swelling. He loved his boyfriend so much. His blood was boiling with the fierce way Roger was kissing him. He grabbed his hair and drew him closer, making the shorter boy whine. When he was close enough, Brian sunk to his knees. He pulled Rogers pants down and was pleasantly surprised when he realised that the blonde wasn’t wearing any underwear. He buried his face in Rogers crotch, greedily inhaling his scent. He then grabbed his already hard cock, spit in his hands and gently started to pump it with his hand. Then he slowly guided Rogers dick to his mouth and started to tease him, slowly running his tongue over the tip of Rogers cock. It was driving the boy mad. “Bri, please, G-Galileo I want mooore”, he breathed out. Brians ears perked up, he found it hot when Roger called him Galileo so he obeyed his greedy boyfriend and started sucking. He hollowed his cheeks out and increased his pace, sucking harder, almost bringing Roger to the edge. That’s when he stopped and went back to teasing his tip. Roger let out a frustrated moan. “Galileo p-please I need it so bad” he whined. Roger buried his hands into Brians hair and tugged a bit. Brian glanced up from his position and locked eyes with Roger who looked at him with adoration filled eyes. He gently started sucking again, interrupting just a bit to flick his tongue over Rogers member. He kept increasing his pace, sucking harder and faster, going deeper, almost licking Rogers balls. The younger boy couldn’t breathe. “G-Galileo, I-I’m going to c-ahhh-cum” he managed to pant out. Brian increased his pace again, pulling all tricks he learned from his boyfriend and soon Roger was reduced to a shaking mess.  
His whole body tensed and he shot out his load which Brian greedily swallowed  
“GALILEO”, he screamed in his high falsetto before his body went limp and he collapsed.  
Brian licked his lips and got up grinning broadly. “So my little Figaro, did you like your reward?”  
Oh Brimi, I loved it almost as much as I love you” he winked.  
They took a few minutes to compose themselves and to look presentable again. Hands intertwined they made their way to the door with Roger looking a lot more relaxed than before. They opened it and were greeted by Freddie who shot them a scolding look.  
“I hope you had fun ~Galileo but if you messed our room up again then there will be revenge” he promised. Both boys glanced down, guiltily remembering the state in which they left the room but Brian figured that Freddies revenge couldn’t be that bad so he didn’t worry about that.

**********************  
*A few weeks later, Ridge Farm*

“And this is where the operatic section comes in.”

They were recording Freddies new masterpiece when he insisted that they add an operatic session. “Roger, darling, be a dear and come into the recording booth with me alright?” Roger hesitated for a bit shooting Freddie a questioning look but ultimately obeyed. He stood next to Freddie in front of the microphone when Freddie leant in and whispered in his ear. “I hope this will be a lesson for you and Brian to never mess with our room again”, he said and handed Roger a piece of paper with the lyrics on. Roger blushed madly when he saw what was written down, already cursing his whole existence. “Now darling, why don’t you be a dear and flex that falsetto of yours. I’m pretty sure, Brian can’t wait to hear it”, and with that he exited the booth.  
Roger sighted and took a deep breath. The music started playing and he screamed the words out, his eyes locked on Brian who jumped almost fainted from shock when he heard the familiar words.  
Of course, Freddie wasn’t happy with the first take and so they spend the whole afternoon recording this piece, with both Brian and Roger blushing madly the whole time whilst John and Freddie were teasing them mercilessly.

They were evil, evil boys and Brian was already mentally working on a list of revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really appreciate some feedback <3


End file.
